Just One Scratch
by MidnightForest037
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless were just messing around one day when Toothless accidentally scratched Hiccup. He brushed it off, having been scratched plenty of times before, and besides, this one wasn't even as deep as as some of the others. But when strange things start happening, and Hiccup starts turning into a dragon, his whole world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **This is my first FF story, hope you guys like it. Thanks to DiamondGirl140 for beta'ing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters in the universe, although I do own the story idea**

* * *

"Well, there's going to be no attacks tonight." Stoic sighed slightly, then stood up from his chair by the fire place. He grabbed the battle axe from its place on the mantle, then walked over to the stairs. Stoic started to ascend, before pausing for a moment. He looked back at the woman still sitting in her chair, her gaze focused on the dying embers of the fire.

"Valka, honey, are you coming up?"

The woman looked startled for a moment, her features changing from a look of contemplation into surprise, before she turned around to face Stoic.

"I was thinking of going for a quick walk before bed."

Stoic sighed again, this time deeper. It had become a habit of Valka's to go for midnight walks around the island when raids weren't happening, and even though the island had lookouts all night, and no dragons lived on the island, Stoic still worried. He had offered to come on some of these walks, but Valka had refused, claiming that she wanted some 'alone time'. Stoic respected this, but didn't like that she was going out by herself.

"Ok, but please be quick, and make sure you take a torch with you."

Valka smiled. "You worry too much. Of course I'll take a torch, and I'll be back within half an hour. I just need to clear my head." Stoic nodded at this, then continued up the stairs. He turned again, then watched as Valka walked over to the door, grabbing her second cloak, a torch and flint and steel to relight it if need be. He shook his head at the second cloak. Recently, Valka had always worn a cloak inside, and even though it was winter, when the fire was roaring, it gave out enough heat to be unnecessary to have to wear a cloak or fur inside. Stoic watched as she opened the door and slipped outside, quietly shutting it behind her, before he finally walked up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

As Valka stepped outside, she was hit with an icy closet gust of wind. She shivered slightly before it died down, and she took that opportunity to light the torch. She walked down the path leading from her house to the village, then moved through the center of the village as quickly as she could. She only encountered one lookout, and they exchanged brief nods before Valka was on her way again. She continued through the village, passing house after house, until she finally reached the end. However, Valka kept going, venturing into the forest that surrounded Berk. She knew that is Stoic found out just exactly where she walked and what she did, he would freak, but for now, Valka just enjoyed the peacefulness of the night.

She passed through the small patch of forest quickly, the trees and shrubs eventually opening up to clear ground. She blew out the torch, as it would just draw attention to her, and no one could see what she was about to do. She walked out and started up the base of a small hill, quickly reaching the crest, as she had walked up this hill many times before. Valka found herself looking out over the ocean, the moon reflecting off the dark water. Just in front of her, the land dropped away into the raging sea below, and she could hear the waves as they relentlessly crashed against the bottom of the cliff.

She took a step back, taking it all in. Every time Valka came here, the view always amazed her, whether it was cloudy, making everything just a little bit darker, or the moon was shinning brightly, almost sparkling off the water. Valka eventually brought herself back to the present, as she didn't have much time left. She turned around and shed her thick cloak, folding it and placing it a few meters from the edge. She then took of her second cloak, placing it next to the other, before turning around and steeping right up to the edge. Valka took a deep breath, the salty air tickling at her throat, and rolled her shoulders, before she threw herself off the cliff

* * *

Valka was free falling, hurtling towards the ocean. She loved the rush of it all, and as her body was pumped with adrenaline, she slowly levelled out. Now Valka was zooming across the water, running her hands through the spray from the waves, feeling the mist on her face. She looked back over her shoulder, eying the pair of wings on her back, before looking back at the water. She wished she could share this experience with the entire village, but not even Stoic would except her for … this.

She flapped her wings, gaining altitude, before turning and heading back towards the cliff face. She didn't have much time left, and needed to make what little time she did have left count. As Valka soared back to the island, she spread her arms out, and felt her leathery wings brush lightly against her arms as she flapped them. She did a barrel roll, before levelling out again and pulling up. She hovered in front of the cliff for a few seconds before she noticed a dark shape seemingly melt off the cliff and head out towards the ocean. Valka tucked her wings in and dropped, turning in midair and levelling out, following the shape.

She beat her powerful wings a few times before she finally caught up to the big creature that had exited one of the many caves that dotted the cliff face. The creature slowed down when it felt Valka approach, then hovered in place. Valka pulled up in front of the massive creature, staring at its owlish face, and as it started to beat its second pair of wings, Valka did as well. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Valka headed off towards the horizon again. The giant Stormcutter followed, and the flew together, doing looks and rolls and racing each other until Valka realised that they didn't have much time left. With a whispered "Cloudjumper", they were headed back to the cliff.

Valka landed gracefully on the cliff, closely followed by Cloudjumper. Despite being such a large dragon, cloudjumper made almost no sound and for that, Valka was grateful. If a villager found them here, they might kill Cloudjumper before he could get away, and Valka would never forgive herself for that. Valka turned around to face Cloudjumper, patting him gently on the muzzle before quickly donning her cloaks and picking up the torch. The Stormcutter crooned softly as Valka started to walk off and she turned back again when she heard it.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night, hopefully for longer." Valka turned back, and started walking towards the village. As she relit the torch and walked back through the village, she couldn't help but think what her life would be like if Berk wasn't at war with dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys.**

 **Umm...**

 **I'm really sorry that this took so long. I had a few assignments, but after that, I don't really have an excuse. At all. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for about a week, and I was going to add a little more onto the end, but in the end I just decided to post this. Updates should be way more frequent from now on. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world of HTTYD, just the plot for this story**

 **Thanks to _ for beta'ing (they don't have a pen name yet, will be inserted once they get one)**

* * *

"He-Hey bud, no!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless continued to bat at Hiccup, playfully bopping him on the head, and he ended up on the ground, laughing as he continued to tell Toothless to stop. Suddenly he did, flopping his head down on Hiccup's stomach instead, and Hiccup let out a small 'ooff' before laughing again. Toothless would sometimes do the most random things, and Hiccup had a theory that the Dragon Nip he had recently discovered had done something to contribute to Toothless's weird actions of late.

Hiccup gently pushed at Toothless's head, as it was getting hard to breathe now, and Toothless got the message, moving his head and sitting upright, tongue out. Hiccup sat up and laughed again, then stood up and stretched. Toothless's head really was heavy.

Suddenly Toothless started jumping around Hiccup like an over excited puppy, and Hiccup murmured ' _crazy reptile'_ , before Toothless presented his back to Hiccup and stuck his tongue out again.

"You want to go flying bud?" Hiccup asked. The dragon nodded excitedly, then bounded off to the other side of the cove before coming back again.

"Alright, alright, we'll go now!" Hiccup laughed, also slightly exasperated with the dragon's antics. He finally mounted Toothless's back, and a few seconds later, they were out of the cove. Toothless quickly landed however, as Hiccup was no master of flight, and they had both quickly learned that it was much safer if Toothless walked to the 'practice area' as Hiccup had named it.

Once there, Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back and started to look around for the new rope he had left up there to tie Toothless to the tree stump, after the last one had broken. He saw Toothless slinking off towards the field of Dragon Nip. Hiccup spotted the rope at the same moment, lunged for it, then turned around and sprinted towards Toothless. If he got into that field, he would be even crazier for the rest of the day, and Hiccup wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"Toothless, STOP!" Hiccup yelled, still running towards him. The dragon in question turned around with an almost sheepish look to face Hiccup, who was running towards him, then looked towards the field where the Dragon Nip was. He looked to Hiccup again, who had almost made it to the dragon, and he let out a sad croon. He _wanted_ to go to the dragon nip, but he also wanted to fly, and Hiccup might be angry at him if he rolled in it again. Toothless gave one sad look towards the Dragon Nip, before he walked over to Hiccup.

"Really bud?" Hiccup questioned. Toothless let out a sad croon, and Hiccup sighed. "That stuff probably isn't very good for you either."

Toothless crooned again, and Hiccup shook his head. "Come on bud, flying." He held up the rope that was in his hands, and toothless walked over to the stump, almost pouting, if dragons could pout. He let Hiccup tie the rope to the bottom of his saddle, and then Hiccup jumped on. One step closer to being in the skies again

* * *

All round, Hiccup thought it had been a good session. Toothless had finally stopped trying to go after the Dragon Nip (he really was a crazy reptile). Hiccup had also added position 6 to the chart he was working on for the positions of the prosthetic tailfin. He had ended up switching around position 1 and 5 as well, although he still wasn't happy with the set out on the chart. He had yet to add 3 and 4, but he reckoned he and toothless could get back into the air within the week.

While Hiccup was musing, Toothless was chowing down on the basket of fish that Hiccup had brought him, quickly devouring the contents. He was soon finished, and sat back on his haunches, watching Hiccup. As soon as Hiccup looked over to Toothless, he pounced, jumping towards the young Viking, and they had an impromptu wrestling match.

Hiccup and toothless were jumping around and laughing, trying to touch each other without getting touched themselves, when toothless swiped at Hiccup's arm. The boy let out of cry of pain, and Toothless instantly sobered up. Had he hurt his Viking?

Hiccup had quickly covered his arm with his hand, and slowly peeled it back. His hand was sticky, and he saw that his hand and some of his arm was covered in blood. He slowly looked up at Toothless, who looked so upset, and Hiccup instantly wanted to reassure him.

"Hey, bud, its fine. It's just a scratch, look." He walked over to the small lake in the cove, and washed his arm. Once the blood was cleared, he could clearly see that it was indeed just a cut, and although a bit large, it wasn't that deep and was already starting to clot.

"See bud?" Hiccup questioned. "I'm fine." He proceeded to rip off a part of his sleeve under the cut, and tie it around the cut. It did hurt, but he had had way worse from working in the forge and knew it would be fine.

He looked around to Toothless again, and the dragon still looked upset.

"Toothless, it was an accident bud. I know you didn't mean to, and you've scratched me before."

Toothless let out a sad croon, and he didn't look too reassured. Hiccup almost rolled his eyes, before walking over to the dragon. "Bud, I'm fine, see?" He started to scratch the dragon, behind his earplates where he knew the dragon liked it, before moving his hands down towards the neck. He reached a spot just under the jaw, and suddenly Toothless just dropped, crooning with happiness. Hiccup looked at his hands in wonder. Was this yet another way to bring down dragons in dragon training?

* * *

 **I honestly don't why I added in the part about Toothless being obsessed with the Dragon Nip, but I feel like it's something that could happen. It also (kinda) helps me bring up a plot point later on. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
